Computers and other electronic systems, for example, digital televisions, digital cameras, and cellular phones, often have one or more memory devices to store information. Increasingly, memory devices having multi-level cells (MLC), such as phase-change memory devices, are employed to achieve a higher density of storage capacity. However, phase-change memory devices may vary during manufacture. Therefore, a methodology is needed to properly set and reset memory devices that are in an array while minimizing program times, thereby increasing memory speed and decreasing power consumption while increasing overall product performance.